Tsuki no Uragawa
by NariNari
Summary: I still have a dream atechnicolour dream' A romngst starring Roy and Ed. Songfic.


**A/N:** I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or the song _Tsuki no Uragawa, _preformed by Ogawa Tohru from the HAGAREN Song File-Roy Mustang-.

**MATA!!!:** I highly recommend you go listen to this song...and then tell me it wasn't the most awesome thing you've ever heard. It's os awesome I almost wet myself,...But not really. RoyxEd with some like halfway angst in there...**SUPER IMPORTANT!** Roy is a Brigadier General right now and he still has his eye...Because it's sad when people don't have two eyes and this was sad (attempt at writing sad) as it was. Wow, it's been awhile since I've written for an anime and even longer since I've written for FMA.

_Italics_ Translated lyrics, not that some will not make sense, as they haven't been transliterated well and I had to do a lot of it and I'm hoping it still means what it was supposed to.

Roy sat at his desk, the same desk that he'd sat at for years, never becoming any closer to his dream of being Führer . He was facing away from the piles of paperwork on his desk and was instead looking out the window. It was raining at Central and Roy couldn't help but stop to consider his position when it rained. His best friend and secret love Maes Hughs was dead, he was still not the Führer and wasn't going to be anytime soon. Roy sighed as he watched the dribbles of water run down his window in no certain order, he really did hate it when it rained.

_I still have a dream-a techincolour dream_

_WALKIN' ON FAR SIDE OF THE MOON_

Roy turned back to his desk, abandoning all his thoughts of Maes and other unpleasantries that had happened over the years. He decided to dwell on more important matters, like how to move up in the ranks.

_I'll reach the other side of it_

It was then he realized that he and Maes had always talked about how Roy could move up, and now, who was there for him to talk to? He sighed and turned to face the window once more, there he saw a speck of yellow and gold, moving rather slowly through the grounds.

_Such a thing as bitter-tastes, all I have to do is drink it up_

Roy watched Edward Elric sit down under a tree, lean back and close his eyes. The boy was already drenched from the walk over there, and now the tree seemed to be dropping even more water upon him. The Flame Alchemist was still dry, as he was watching from a window that over looked the courtyard. Roy took another look at the Fullmetal Alchemists face and debated weather or not to call on him.

_Once I have decided I want everything._ _WAKE UP_

Roy towered over the blonde boy, waiting to be acknowledged. It was a few seconds til the half sleeping teen opened his eyes. Roy said nothing, only held his hand out for Ed to grab, the blonde took it just as silently, letting himself be pulled up.

_The back side of the moon that will not be filled_

Roy opened the door to his well sized apartment and held the door open for Ed. Neither had spoken on the way over and it seemed they wouldn't at all. Roy took his shoes off at the door, and Ed did the same. Ed found Roy in the kitchen boiling water for tea, he sat at the small table in the middle of the room and waited patiently for his commanding officer.

_It tempts people with desires as baits. FIND YOU_

Across from Ed, Roy suddenly reached over to caress the teens cheek. Ed made no move for a moment before leaning into the touch. Bringing his other hand up, Roy cupped both sides of Edwards face, then brought him into a slow kiss which was eagerly responded to.

_My face hasn't shown any expression yet_

Roys face stayed passive, Ed noted, even in the throes of passion. At first Ed thought he might of been doing something wrong, but the hard thrusts told him otherwise, even in bed Roy was still a bastard.

_I dare to draw on this as my like_

Roy pulled out of Ed quickly after they'd peaked, muttering something about washing, he exited the bed and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Ed stared at the door for a few minutes before getting out of bed as well.

_Even I, can't accept the face reflected in the mirror_

Roy heard Ed leave, even though the boy was as silent as possible. It didn't matter, Ed wasn't Maes. He wondered briefly if Ed knew the rules of this situation, the important rules. Rules that stated that they were never to speak of this, rules that said this should never happen again, but probably will, the rules that told them they could never be together. Roy stared in the mirror, surprised to find his face masked in sorrow, it hardened as soon as he realized it. Roy took another look at the man in the mirror, he was cold and Roy knew this was the way it had to be.

_The despair that I should have put to sleep jumps_

_DANCIN' IN THE DARK OF THE MOON_

Roy felt a pang of sorrow when he exited the bathroom and found Ed was in fact gone. Even though Roy knew the 19 year old had left, he still had a little hope the over exuberant Elric may have stayed. For what he didn't know. That night Roy couldn't sleep, and when Ed entered his office the next day, the same old Fullmetal Roy found himself unable to fully meet the younger boys eye, afraid what he'd find there, and more of what he wouldn't.

_It follows after me to the end_

Roy couldn't understand why he wanted to hurt someone at the moment. Havoc had made a comment to Ed earlier, and Ed being Ed retaliated. Despite the fact that Ed hadn't accepted Havoc's joking offer, Roy still felt that he had to be extra careful now, he couldn't let Havoc and Fullmetal alone. Brushing off his reason for caution as altruism for Ed's feelings, Roy decided to send Havoc on a mission away from Central. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away.

_The finger, that thorn of sorrow is sticking in_

Ed was heading to Dublith for awhile, Roy had signed the papers and everything. Part of Roy had really wanted the teen to leave, he didn't need him hanging around and distracting him anymore. Yet, he was having his doubts now, which was why he now found himself throughly smashed in a bar where no one knew him. He had purposely come here, hoping to drown away his sorrow without interference from anyone. It was just after the bar tender asked him if he had anyone to come get him that he felt a hand on his shoulder. The person told the barkeep that he'd take care of Roy. Roy had looked blearily into golden eyes, filled with an emotion he couldn't quite place and smiled a sad little smile.

_I never forget the mistakes. WAKE UP_

When Roy woke the next morning, naked in his bed, Ed was already gone. Roy bleakly remembered this was the day Ed was leaving for Dublith. Ed...Edward had brought him home from the bar last night. Flashes of last nights activities raced through his mind, and Roy suddenly felt he would be sick. Ed's face, contorted in pain; tears streaming from golden eyes; blood dripping down a tanned chest; hard thrusts; sweaty hands; cries of pleasure; heavy breathing. Roy ran to the bathroom, hand over mouth.

_The back side of the moon that hides from the light_

Roy thought he was doing an excellent job of keeping his emotions in check, no one suspected the turmoil that lurked behind those brilliant black eyes, that were for the most part filled with amusement. In fact, Roy was doing such a good job at being indifferent about this whole thing he was sure that he would _become_ indifferent. And that thought left him cold.

_It's like the darkness of my heart. FIND YOU_

He was having a relapse, a relapse in becoming unhuman. At the moment, he didn't care, Roy just let the tears fall and his sobs break the quiet atmosphere of his apartment. He didn't even mind that he was in the middle of his leaving room floor, collapsing there as soon as he'd walked in the door, only one name uttered out, the only person he needed at the moment.

_If I use my struggle correctly, the dream will be polished up_

Roy had to contain himself. It had been a month since he'd last seen Ed, and in that time span he'd gone to visit Maes grave 12 times. Seven of those times he had fallen asleep leaning against the tomb stone. It would only be two weeks til Ed was scheduled to return, but Roy really wanted to call the teen back early. His facade was slowly slipping, and the more sharp of his underlings began to notice the change. Riza, had followed Roy home one night and had caught him sleeping on Maes grave. He sighed, turning to look out at Central. When did he come to this? Caught up in such a mess that everything he was was being lost in the process? He was supposed to be Führer, not some...Some forsaken angst ridden piece of man! That settled, Roy turned back to his paperwork with a fervor.

_It's put to the test by somebody such as me_

Major General, Major General Roy Mustang. Roy smiled to himself, it was about time he got another promotion. He was just about to ask Riza if she wanted to go somewhere to celebrate later when she informed him that he was to meet Edward at the train station the next day. Apparently he had brought back a few things that needed to be checked over by Mustang before he could proceed with them. Roy's happy mood escalated for a whole of two seconds, before he realized that he was going to have to see Ed tomorrow. Though he had been wishing for the blonde to come back for weeks he wasn't entirely sure he was ready.

_The back side of the moon that not be filled_

Roy watched Ed descend the stairs of the train, a large bag in tow. Ed immediately spotted his commanding officer and greeted him with the normal 'Brigadier General Bastard.' When Roy informed him that it was now 'Major General Bastard', a large grin spread over the tanned face. At the moment, Roy want nothing more than to kiss Ed senseless, but knew it wasn't possible, instead he settled for a thank you and dutifully checked Fullmetal's questionable items. When Ed left, the brunette was still standing the same place 10 minutes later, staring after Ed.

_It tempts people with desire as baits. FIND YOU_

To say Ed was surprised to find Mustang outside his dorm room door that night was and understatement. He was in street clothes but the mans face was pale and drawn, like he had been worrying for hours on end. Ed had noticed this back at the train station but hadn't mentioned it. He also noted that Roy was drumming his fingers against the side of his leg, a nervous habit. Ed hadn't said a word, just let the man in.

_My face hasn't shown any expression yet_

Roy was halfway in Ed's door when he thought better of it. Instead he grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him into the hall, he shut and locked Ed's door behind him. The blonde gave Roy a puzzled look, but remained quiet and let Roy lead him out of the building, their hands still connected.

_I dare to draw on this as my like_

They had walked quite a ways before Roy stopped. Ed hadn't even bothered to look where they were going, he was content to just walk with Roy. It was now that they were stopped that Ed looked around, they were at a lake, one Ed had been to before if he recalled correctly. The blonde noticed that Roy had let go of his hand finally and was now laying backdown on the ground. Ed was checking for people when Roy's hand reached up and pulled Ed down next to him.

Ed would never remember who made the first move, only that it happened. One minute he was laying next to Roy, staring at the stars, the next he was straddling the mans hips, their lips connected in a heated kiss. Roy had removed Ed's shirt and thrown it aside, while Ed struggled with the buttons on Roy's shirt. The dark haired man had chuckled at this, and un did them himself. The next thing to go were the pants and Roy where Roy discovered that Ed never wore underwear. To hide his embarrassment Ed moved down to nuzzle his face in Roy's most sensitive area, causing the older man to gasp. Ed had handled Roy like a pro then, taking all of him in his mouth and dutifully swallowing when he had reached his end.

Roy had flipped them over then, and began to prepare Edward for what was to come, the blonde responded in such delicious ways that Roy was aroused in no time. When he felt Ed was ready he slowly began to penetrate the tight ring of muscles. Once fully sheathed Roy had stopped, letting Ed adjust to the intrusion, it was when Ed suddenly pulled himself all the way off Roy and slammed himself back down that Roy got the hint. After that pants and loud grunts had filled the still air around them, neither caring if anyone had been around to hear or see, just fully absorbed in the others touch. They had found their epiphany in a bright white filed of vision, together.(1)

_Even I, can't accept the face reflected in the mirror_

They had lain together after that, just listening to each other's breathing, Roy making soft circles with his thumb on Ed's back. It was then that Roy thought maybe, just maybe, with Ed's help he could learn to accept.(2)

1-The line 'In a bright white field of vision,' is taken from Gackt's Lust For Blood. Ths original line is _Massahiro na manazashi_.

2-SO I've changed that last line so it's less confusing. I hope everyone can understand it now. Thanks so much everyone!

**A/N:** Normally, I'm really proud of my song fics...I'm not so proud of this one...I think I could have reworded a lot of things to make this sound better, but...I don't know I kind of like the air of this one. Oh, well, REVIEW!


End file.
